A Fire of Black and Burgundy
by Le Jesus Francais
Summary: This is the story. The ones you were all waiting for. The story of Boktai from Sabata's view, intermixed with the story of San Miguel before they sent a young Solar Boy to Istrakan. R & R some eh?
1. A Dream of Doom

He paced restlessly across the room and back, over and again, over and again. For how many days he had done this was beyond his reckoning. His shoulders were stooped, the heels on his boots worn out, his eyes sunken into his skull. His wife worried about him and consequently lost much sleep; for every night, the soft click-thud of boots hitting the wood floor.

After so many days, the man stopped his pacing.

The dogs woke up, sensing something was wrong. His wife sat up in her bed, her eyes filling with hope that was like sweet water to parched lips. The two newborns ceased their whimpering and fell into deep sleep.

Ringo collapsed on the floor with a sigh.

_"Take them damn it!"_

_"But Ringo… I can't let you die! I'll fight alongside you!"_

_"I wish it were so old friend, if only it were. But no, I need you to promise on your honor, my friend. Promise me you'll protect him, Smith!"_

_"I will, Ringo. I will watch over Django…"_

_"I trust you old friend. Take good care of my boy. Who knows? Maybe I'll be here to pick him up soon. Just… watch over my son… the new solar child…"_

_"Aye, Ringo. Now go out there. Whip the Count's ass."_

_"Farewell Smith. I hope to see you again… in this life."_

_"May the Sun be with you, and your legend live on... Red Ringo."_

He woke shivering, covered from head to toe in sweat. He gasped for air as he pushed open the coffin in which he slept.

_That dream again…_He thought, _the dream that the Queen warned me about..._

"What was it that you said about the dream, Queen?" he asked aloud, knowing the answer was always there.

_It is your father who speaks, the one who abandoned you when you needed protection. _Hissed the air in this foul chamber, _You must never seek out your parentage, Dark Boy. Only a curse if you do._

He shivered, knowing all too well the curses spun by the hands of the Queen. He looked around his room, fully knowing that as he did so; he would both be filled with dread of the darkness and be enfolded in its warm embrace.

A hint of amusement entered the voice of the air so filled with death and decay, _No, no curse fashioned by me, young one; but a curse of the Gods, playing a terrible trick upon you and I._

The boy began to dress, for his slumber could not be resumed after that dream, he knew. Only hard training, only sweat and blood, could wipe that dream from his mind.

He buckled on his light armor quickly. His belt was on his waist in an instant. From that moment, he felt safe; for nothing living nor dead could destroy him with this power. This power that was his, and his alone.

The dark matter in his blood burned as he donned his headband. It scalded his soul to wear it, but he did it regardless; knowing it was of the same design and had similar magical properties to the one that his father wore, whoever he was.

He silently went through his mantra, as he did every morning. He drew power from the darkness, fed his soul with it. His soul consumed the darkness with fire, a fire of passion, a fire ofburgundy and black.

A wind blew throughout the chamber, opening the boy's eyes. The door to the chamber hung open, showing the obsidian sky, filled with the marble eyes of the undead moon, reaching its zenith across the sky.

_This will be your first mission, Dark Boy. This will be your most important one as well. Your skills as a gunmaster, your agility, your power, are all of perfection. Now, as the moon begins its descent to the west, you must assist the Count with the capture of San Miguel. That is your secondary objective. Before attending to that, do one thing for me._

"Anything!" whispered the boy fervently as a lock of violet hair fell across his face.

_The Moon Beauty, Sabata… Bring me the Moon Beauty!_


	2. A Birth Clothed in Darkness

It was a proud day for Red Ringo, Greatest of Vampire Hunters and Heir to the Solar Gun, the Gun del Sol.

As he sat in his fine home on North Avenue in San Miguel, the City of the Sun, his thoughts did not look in pride to the fact that he'd built this house, this rocking chair, and assisted in the building of more than half the town itself. His pride did not spring from the fact that the only reason the town was even around was for his efforts to keep the Undead at bay.

No, Ringo's pride flowed from a far more sacred source. This pride came from that fact that, minutes ago, his wife's contractions had ceased and the midwife had taken the child away for cleaning.

This pride came from the fact that, mere minutes ago Ringo had become a father.

A smile crept across his face as he closed his eyes and breathed deep the scent of new life. His son, the new Solar Child, the Heir to the very gun attached to his belt…

Around the room, one might say paced Ringo's friend and master, Otenko, the physical manifestation of the Sun. Right now; Otenko was feeling his friend's pride and joy and participated as well.

The door on the other side of the well-furnished room creaked open. Brought in was Mani, Ringo's wife who, after the long labor period, was glowing with such joy that it seemed she could do it all again if she had to.

Through the door also came Lauran, the midwife, carrying a small bundle in her hands.

Ringo walked slowly, in awe, to her. Finally he stopped before her and held out his arms. She gently deposited the softly wailing bundle into his outstretched hands and quickly backed away, fearing to break this sacred moment.

He wiped the tears of happiness from his eyes and looked downward to see the face of his son…

He gasped suddenly, the color draining from his face, his eyes going wide, and his knees giving way.

Otenko floated quickly over to his friend and peered into the bundle himself, wondering what had so frightened his apprentice. He sucked in a breath.

"_Those eyes!_" he hissed.

"Crimson…" Ringo whispered through bloodless lips.

Indeed they were. Blood red eyes, sharply contrasting with the newborn's pasty white skin. Faint purple fuzz covered the boy's head like down.

Otenko's brow furrowed, thinking of what his may portend. Ringo, on the other hand, tried to shake it off, laughed, and bounded over to his wife to show her their son.

Indeed, Otenko was troubled; but Ringo was not. True, he had felt the touch of darkness when he looked into the child's eyes, but it was nothing.

For Ringo was young; and the young know that they will live forever.


	3. The Disturbing Future

Ringo soon found himself running into town that night. He was drenched in sweat, to say nothing of the rain; which ran in rivulets down his tan trenchcoat as he sprinted down the street. He had his brown hat pulled down over his eyes, cutting a disturbing figure with theGun del Solstrapped to his belt. It was well that he'd brought it too... He'd be needing it soon.

Finally he arrived at his destination, the inn of San Miguel. It was more of a relaxation spot nowadays. There weren't a large amount of visitors to San Miguel, what with the Undeadening and all.

The Vampire Hunter pushed his way through the double swinging doors into the lamplight. The innkeeper hailed him, as did the patrons of the bar; their faces red-tinged and drenched with the ale they had been drinking but a second before.

All of them regretted having turned to look at their protector though. Ringo was not a pretty sight on this fell night. His face was as pale as death, he was shaking uncontrollably, regardless of the trenchcoat that kept out all elements.

Through his blue lips he whispered, "Lauran..."

"What's that son?" asked the innkeeper too loudly, obviously shaken.

"Get... Lauran... Come... Quickly..." He looked lost, still battling with his own thoughts.

The innkeeper considered this for a moment.

"You heard the man... Get Lauran."

At that moment, Lauran was on the second floor of the inn, receiving the blessing of her mentor. A small child cried in the corner, nestled in her crib.

Lauran could tell that something was troubling the old seer, but profound respect kept her from asking directly.

Suddenly, the old woman grinned, showing off her toothless gums.

"You wonder what I am so preoccupied with, don't you child?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Lauran blushed furiously, "I may have been pondering it, ma'am..."

Again, the hag broke into a smile, "I will tell you, child. Though it bodes ill of what is to come.

"These past two nights I have dreamt. Seer's dreams, I've had. Telling of things to come. I am most troubled by what I see, child. For this is what I see...

"In a place not too far from here or now, the End of the World approaches... The Undead appear, breaking the natural cycle of life and death... The evolution of species ceases, and one by one, they become extinct..."

She sighed, a great weight descending upon her.

"We have not had contact with the world for years now. We know not whether the Immortals have spread their undead influence. But soon child... Soon we will not have the luxury of being cut off from the world and the growing darkness..."

Just then, the door burst open, extinguishing the candles lit to keep back the shadows.

"Lauran! You're needed with Mani. Something's wrong but Ringo won't tell us."

She was on her feet in an instant, "I am sorry, ma'am, but I have to leave. I will return tomorrow."

The old woman raised her hand in a weary goodbye. "So it seems, child. Go," she said softly, "and take with you the Sunflower Girl'sblessing."

Lauran exited quickly.

Noteliness! Lauran is a fan character. No correlation between her and Lady.

Another note. Sabata is in fact _older_ than Django. If only slightly.

And another note, just in case. Zazie is not actually the Sunflower Girl, the Sunflower Girl was her mentor, or maybe Zazieis the _new_ Sunflower Girl. I'm talking about the old one.


	4. A Sunflower's Blooming

Zazie woke up late that day. Yawning, she opened her window, looking out on the streets of San Miguel.

"Hm. Cloudy..." she grumbled as she pulled on her clothes. She splashed some water on her face to wake herself up.

With a groan she remembered that today she was to meet with the old hag for more "seer training".

Hot air buffeted her as she walked out her door onto the streets. It was far too hot today; it wasn't the heat of summer... This heat was oppressive, feverish even. The denizens of San Miguel were suffering from the heat, most sitting on their porches; trying in vain to find a cool spot in the blazinginferno this overcast day had become.

The old hag's house was small, a veritable shack, adorned only with a large wooden sunflower above the front door. Zazie pushed open the screen door with a sigh.

"Sunflower Lady! I kin only stay fer a bit 'cause I have stuff ter do, so we best make this a quick visit, mmmkay?"

She stopped in the doorway, sensing something was wrong. The house was dark, not a candle was lit. But even that couldn't cover up the fact that the house looked like a hurricane had swept through it.

A hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed Zazie roughly by the shirt, dragging her into the shadows as well.

Fetid breath whispered into her ear, "Zazie, when I let go of you, you must run out the back door and run to Ringo's house. Tell him...

"Tell him his son has returned with Death on his heels!"

The hag pushed Zazie away and screamed at her to run, handing her a staff of black wood with a hooked silver head as she did.

Zazie decided this was not a good time to start asking questions of the hag, so she decided to play along with her. As she headed toward the back door though, she heard the snap of the front door being pulled off its hinges and turned to see the hag staring at the doorframe and yelling.

Turning around to look back at the back door was a bigger surprise though. For before her stood a bok, its mental gears turning, thinking of what to do with this unexpected target.

Zazie had never seen an Undead before, and even now it seemed unreal. The bok stood about four and a half feet tall, with green skin, no teeth, and wearing what looked like a brown pillowcase with sleeves and a purple symbol painted on the front.

Adrenaline pumping in her blood now, Zazie decided to let animal instinct take over, telling her to club this little bastard to death. She raised the staff she'd been given by the hag with her left arm and brought it down on the bok's head with all her might.

The bok's body seemed to shatter, and Zazie's arm bones followed in suit.

She screamed in anguish as her left arm fell limply to her side and the staff clattered to the ground. She heard the spell the hag was casting behind her, though, and knew that time was short.

She quickly grabbed the staff with her right hand and dashed out the doorway, being cut by other boks on their way in. She ran down the street as fast as she could, seeing the boks surrounding the shack of the hag.

Cut, bleeding, and running, she heard the hag's last words.

"ARE YOU READY?"

* * *

Ringo heard the explosion from his house. 

_What in the hell was that?_ He wondered, his eyes growing wide as the ground shook below him.

He had been plowing some dirt on the outskirts of town in hopes of making a place to plant food. His hat was pulled low over his red eyes and white skin as he looked southward, toward the blast.

He got his answer soon enough though, when he saw the Sunflower Lady's apprentice running towards his home, her left arm dragging, her right hand clutched around a familiar staff.

It was only when she got close to him that he saw the cuts on her face and body and the fear in her eyes.

He gripped her shoulders when she got to him, "Zazie! What is it? What happened?"

She looked at him as though she didn't recognize him.

"Ringo's son has returned with-" she began to say.

Another explosion rocked the earth, this one much closer.

Ringo had heard enough though. He reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out the Gun del Sol and began running, switching in a new frame as he did.

He stuck the Guardian and Stalker frames in the holsters on his belt and snapped the Phalanx frame into place on the gun. He clipped on the Stun grenades to the bottom of the Solar Gun and knew that he was going to have a tough time on this overcast day.

His yellow scarf seemed to glow as he ran into the hub of town. The Sunflower Lady had bought them a lot of time, destroying a good fifty boks and alerting Ringo of the Undead presence quickly. The power of her blast had leveled all the houses around hers though, and the Undead were already regrouping fast.

He twisted his hat to cover his eyes, gathered his trenchcoat around him, and aimed a stun grenade at the nearest crowd of zombies.

He had to make these shots count.

* * *

Zazie suddenly felt very alone in this world as she stood out in the middle of a dirt field. The hag was certainly not a friend, but she was someone that Zazie could bring her problems to for wisdom and fairness. 

And now Ringo had run off to fight, leaving her standing here in this field, doing nothing, helping no one, just standing there.

_What are you doing?_ she screamed at herself, _Do something! Anything!_

But all she could do was stand there, staring with dead eyes towards the city where the screams of the dying and those not fortunate enough to die resounded off of the burning buildings.

Then she heard the old hag in her mind, _What'er you doin' girl? This isn't a time for feelin' sorry fer yerself! Even when it rains a sunflower holds its head up high! The staff... The staff is the salvation of this town! Harness the power! You must control... power... staff... salvation..._

Zazie woke to find herself still in the dirt field. It was nearing nighttime, and the city was still in flames.

Her brows constricted as she listened to the sounds coming from the mall. A black shadow grew there, in the center of town, where the sounds of battle still came from.

She looked to the staff in her right hand. It seemed ordinary enough and yet... she had killed a bok in a single blow with it, and broken her arm doing it.

She stared at it, remembering her dream with the hag. _The power,_ she exercised her mind over it, _give me the power!_

The staff began to shine dimly. Her hope soared. It began to illuminate the house nearby, Ringo's house. A shadow passed into the house, pausing only a second to look at the glowing figure in the field. It kept moving though, and soon the shadow slipped out, holding its mission gently, pleased to be finished doing the Queen's bidding.

Zazie observed none of this. She was far too absorbed in controlling the staff, channeling the power.

The staff was a blazing torch of light now, chasing away the shadows at the center of town.

The light reached a crescendo, a scream of pain erupted from the mall, dark laughter filled the air, and voices that sounded suspiciously like Ringo and the hag's rang out in unison.

"TAIYOH!"

Zazie opened her eyes; all was white.

She closed her eyes... And all went black.

* * *

Writer's Note in the house.

Yeah. I'm going to be skipping around in time like this occasionally. You should be able to pick up what time it is from the characters being mentioned.

During Sabata's time, it's going to be Sabata (duh), Zazie, Django, and perhaps even Otenko.

During Ringo's time, it's going to be Ringo (duh), Mani, Smith, and perhaps even Otenko again.

I've been havin craploads of fun with this fic and I'm thankful for everybody who's been reviewing and stuff and I think all of your questions will be answered fully in the next chapter.


	5. Twin Perils

The rain lashed out at her with such verocity that Lauran whimpered as she ran. The lightning lept from cloud to cloud; the thunder screamed its challenge to the earth, and the earth shuddered in response. Ringo walked with a far-away look in his eyes; at least, that's what Lauran thought. It was hard to see underneath his hat.

He walked easily, his arms swaying a little. Relief coursed through Lauran when she saw this. Because she was walking on his left side, she failed to notice that every time his right arm swung,his hand touched the handle of the Gun del Sol, and his fingers twitched nervously.

They were outside the mall and well on their way to 12th Avenue when they got their first clue that something was happening.

Lauran noticed it first. She looked back towards the mall and saw dark shapes moving for a split second. And then they were rocks. Her brow furrowed and Ringo turned to see too.

He nodded and looked down to her. He leaned far down so his face was close to hers.

"Now Lauran, don't show any sign of fear. I want you to keep walking towards my house. Remember, don't show fear. If they start to attack you, run, and don't look back. When you get to my house, close and lock the door. Then I need you to touch the yellow orb on the table. He'll know what to do from there.

"Please help my wife Lauran." he whispered. She looked up at his face and saw it pale as death. She nodded and he stood up straight.

"Go now."

She'd not gone ten yards before the dark shapes began to move around her and she began to run. The rain whipped her mercilessly and the thunder seemed to laugh at her fear.

Lauran kept running, and soon, it was all she knew.

* * *

She arrived at the house fairly quickly, sprinting as fast as she could. Lauran found herself at Ringo's door with the incredulous realization that she'd made it; she was still alive. 

She speedily closed the door and locked it as many times as was possible. She then followed Ringo's instructions by touching the yellow orb on the table.

"Ooooooooooootenko!"

To say that Lauran was surprised to see the physical manifestation of the Sun appear in a bright flash of light doesn't do her reaction justice.

Otenko paid her no mind though, "Hm? It wasn't Ringo that called me. But why would he send...

"Oh fuck." Otenko flew out the window, yelling in his deep baritone voice as he did.

Lauran stood for a second, stunned from what had just happened. She quickly recovered though, and ran into the next room to where Mani was laying.

She opened the door and walked to the bed, lighting one of the lanterns on the wall as she passed. Mani lay on the bed, her eyes filled with pain and fear, her breathing shallow.

Lauran knew immediately what was wrong.

"Mani. I hope you remember what we did earlier this afternoon...

"Because you're about to do it again."


	6. The Terrible Dark

He fired wildly at the darkness; the blood, the sweat, the fear, and the pain all clouding his vision and judgement. Tears flowed freely from his ruby red eyes, making lines on his bleach white skin. The darkness was closing in on him, he was on his last leg, there was no way he was getting out of this, and he knew it all in the moment he heard from behind him;

"Are you ready for the eternal Musical of Blood?"

The blood froze in his veins at those words, but unfortunately for Red Ringo, not in a literal enough sense as it started to run down the length of his body, spurting from two bite holes in his neck. A scream of pain, wet with bubbling blood, erupted from his lips as he sank to his knees.

He could feel the vampire blood racing through his body as it began to convulse. He watched helplessly as, one by one, his memories were consumed by darkness; a terrible darkness in which not even death could bring relief.

* * *

His earliest memories with his parents, the final pure Solar Children left alive. 

The first time he'd ever held the Solar Gun; the pride he'd felt to have this legacy.

Learning to use the Gun del Sol from his master, the Gun Smith.

The chaos of his first battle, the pain of his first wound, the elation of his first victory over the Undead.

Meeting Otenko, Messenger of the Sun and his strange companion; the mysterious young maiden, Mani.

His marriage to Mani, and the discovery of her Lunar heritage.

The loss of the Sun in San Miguel on the night of his sons' birth.

The birth and supposed death of his first son, Sabata.

The birth and boyhood of his second son, Django.

* * *

All of these memories flashed through Ringo's mind as his soul started to slip into darkness. The golden Solar Scarf, now stained crimson with blood, began to fall loosely from around his neck. He feebly reached towards the memory of his family; his beloved wife, his promising son. He saw in his distant mind his old friend, Otenko. He remembered the power of the Sun and how to summon it. 

Through bloodstained lips he breathed one final word.

"Taiyoh!..."

The scarf reached the ground and the sound of dark laughter filled the air.


	7. A Sun Not Yet Set

Clouds... Blocking the sun... The Sun was his friend once... That he remembered...

Staring into a city... What was its name?... It was familiar and yet distant.

There were memories, they weren't all gone. They just seemed like someone else's memories. Looking back on what memories he had, it seemed like it'd all happened to a different person.

Footsteps behind him... He turns.

It's a boy, he shines bright. He's full of life and hope; and it shows. His blond hair waves with the wind along with a crimson scarf.

Another is with him. This one very prominent in his memories, very familiar, and yet any identification was beyond reach. A... sunflower?

The familiar one speaks, "Yes... There's no doubt! He's one of the Immortals! A Vampire!"

The boy whips out a gun, taking aim, pointing at him. He looks determined.

That gun! The ancient piece of metal whose contours he knew like the back of his hand.

That golden lense! Calling to him!

From another life!

The tattered remnants of his former existance all brought together in that gun's light.

He must have it!

"The... Sol..."

"...Solar... gun..."

"The Solar Gun..."

"GUN DEL SOL!"

He lunges forward and rips it from the boy's grasp, knocking him backward.

The gun is hot in his hand, but it feels right. He inspects it. A few new dents, but overall it may be in better shape then he left it with.

The boy gets up. He's suddenly recognizable as well. He's someone very important...

Darkness surges up deep from within him, taking control.

He pulls the trigger.

The floating one yells a word, "Django!"

The memories flood back.

"Django...?"

The Darkness drowned him out again and took him under.

* * *

He twists quickly to dodge the shot of darkness fired by his opponent. 

_Damn undead menace... We'll see what they think of... this!_ He pulls out the Solar Gun and fires with practiced precision and aim. His opponent is fast, but the marksmanship of the greatest vampire hunter of all time was faster and the fiend was hit.

"Augh!..." His opponent was astounded; a vampire that could use the Gun del Sol!

_No time for this!_ whispers the Darkness, _Flee! And release me from this prison!_

He fired a final shot and left his opponent to nurse his wounds.

* * *

_There!_ The seal breaks and he's released from the smothering presence of Darkness for a time. 

The shadow rises from the ground and regards him with a smug look.

"Ha ha ha! Perhaps the Count was good for something after all... But wait. Your work isn't finished yet."

The shadow leads him into the room he'd just come from and disappears. No sooner is the shadow out of sight when the blonde boy runs in with his sunflower companion. The Darkness releases it's grip just long enough for him to yell, "Stay away from me! Run!"

The Darkness once again grabs the reins of his soul and shows him that these two are his enemies. Both in the service of the Immortals, no doubt.

The sunflower makes a remark and the shadow resurfaces. The shadow says words he can't understand and pulls the sunflower into the Darkness.

Only the boy remains, looking grim. His impulses urge him to destroy this menace quickly.

His lunge is foiled however, by the fiend he had fought before.

"What are you playing around for, Django?" the one in dark armor yells.

The blonde warrior gets up, looking resolute, and draws a sword. It glows golden with power as he raises it.

Ringo unholsters his gun and prepares himself.

These bitches were going down.

* * *

"Augh!" he screams as the burning sensation passes through him one last time. He drops to his knees in pain and his hat slips off in the process. The darkness within him stills, coping with the power of the sun invading it. 

He looks up and memories flood his mind with realization.

"Django! And... surely not... Sabata?" he gasps.

The dark one is surprised, "How do you know my name?"

The blonde one runs towards him.

"Father...?"

The darkness recovers quickly and lunges, this time meeting its mark, his canines flexing to secrete the damnable liquid within them. He feels the pain of that undeadly venom racing through the blonde one's veins and he hears a voice in that blood.

_Mani..._

With horror, he drops his son and retreats, leaving the two brothers to fend for themselves.

It was only later, brooding over what had happened, that he understood truly how much he had destroyed San Miguel's hope.

Laughter trilled over the rooftops; rooftops covered with unnatural vines; rusted rooftops that kept safe neither the living nor the dead.

That shadow...

A plan began to formulate in Ringo's mind. He would watch this shadow work, and, when the time was right, he would strike.

He began to laugh; grim, mirthless laughter. Laughter that caused Zazie to pull the covers over her head just a little farther; laughter that caused Violet to have terrible dreams, dreams of loneliness and of death; laughter that caused Smith to look up from his current project with disbelief; that caused Sabata to shake with fear in his sleep.

Laughter that caused Django to look to the sky at the undead moon and truly understand what itis to be cursed.


	8. The Glorious Dark

"Ankoku!" was all these warriors of the Sun had to hear to know that they were doomed. Blackness immediately covered the sky that had, just moments ago, powered their weapons with the Sun.

Their courage faded with the warm rays of light, and soon each was reduced to a quivering mound of man as the darkness raided their hearts and caused them to despair to the point of madness.

A lone figure stood on the ridge overlooking the settlement, a dark shadow even against the dark clouds. He smirked as they looked up in utter horror, and even began to snicker as they fell before the might of the Forces of Darkness. He lowered his gun once he saw that all had fallen, and he began to lightly jump from rock to rock on his way into the valley.

He had just reached level ground when he began to suspect something. He heard movement to his left. He turned swiftly, but it was only a small rabbit. He relaxed and moved forward, taking aim with his gun, getting ready to turn this war squad into a bunch of shambling undead.

It was too late for Sabata when he heard, once again from his left, moving and the word, "TAIYOH!"

The sky brightened instantly, searing the Dark Boy's skin and renewing the Sun warriors' spirits as the Sun Piece burst in midair.

Pain blinded Sabata for a moment, and he kicked himself mentally for being so careless. He had to work quickly and carefully now, since his energy was limited and he wouldn't last long in direct sunlight. He stuck a Nightmare grenade onto the bottom of the Gun del Hell and bolted into one of the caves that some of the Sun warriors had been hiding in.

He polished off the three inside, who came at him with swords imbued with the Sun's blessing. The swords were irritating because wherever they fell is where they stayed, for no undead could touch them without being burned terribly.

He spun and faced the cave opening, setting his sights on an enterprising young fellow with a bow, also blessed by the Sun. A single shot brought the man to his knees, shocked to feel the numbing sensation of the Undeadening. He wouldn't be feeling for long though, since in mere moments he would be helping out Sabata.

Another man noticed his fallen comrade and severed his head from his neck quickly. He raised his shining blood-stained sword and screamed the battle cry of the Solar Children,

"TAIYOH!"

The warriors rushed the cave where the Dark Boy took refuge and clumped at the entrance, charging all at once. A Nightmare grenade took care of the first twenty foolish enough to run into the cave in a single group.

The rest backed up, took time to study their foe. He was unique, they quickly realized. He had the speed of a demon and wield darkness like the Queen herself.

Rethinking their strategy, they posted their archers at the mouth of the cave, reasoning that there was no way this fiend could avoid being hit. The officers raised their arms and the archers pulled back their deady shining missiles.

Sabata saw his peril and knew that this could very well finish him. He reached into the darkness and like a lover, it enveloped him in its warm embrace, whispering to him as one whispers to a fearful child. He felt the Queen's power enter his body, making him strong, leaving no doubt as to who the victor of this battle would be.

He used the power of the Queen to warp outside, into the damnable sunlight. Lifting his gun, he screamed once again the battle cry of Darkness,

"ANKOKU!"

The sky reverted back to the darkness that reduced the valiant to cowards. In their terror, many of the warriors cut down their own in an attempt to escape the terrible dark, the dark in which they saw all that was evil in themselves.

Sabata laughed smugly at the sight of these heroes panicking like madmen, but readied himself nonetheless. Some were already beginning to recover from the terror and were organizing to attack.

The remaining warriors gathered under the standard bearer and charged, their swords no longer gleaming, their eyes seeing only the torment they would experience as undead.

"Throw yourselves against me! Know the power of the Queen of Darkness, Hel!" screamed the Dark Boy, his crimson eyes glittering with hatred. He leveled the Gun del Hell and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

"Augh!" His eyes widened with astonished pain as the blood began to run freely down his arm. His enemies were down to just a few now, but Sabata was exhausted and it looked like his Dark Piece wasn't going to last a great deal longer. 

A quick somersault and spread took out two of the the remaining warriors. Another's sword came in, directed at the Dark Boy's neck. Sidestepping, he grabbed the hilt of the sword and twisted it backwards, breaking the man's hands. A simple kick was all it took from that point to impale the tortured soldier with his own sword.

Now there was only one left, a no-name footsoldier with mere leather armor on. He was nothing to one as powerful as Sabata, and would probably make a good bok.

He wasn't even able to raise his gun before it was flying through the air, out of his hands. It landed on a nearby ledge, about twenty feet up. The man in front of him was grinning from ear to ear at Sabata's shocked expression. The Dark Boy took a step backward, tripped on a corpse; it was only by thatpure chance that he survived.

The soldier, elated that hewas about tofinish off what must surely be a great leader of undead armies, took a moment to register the sound of steel clashing with steel. Looking down, he saw one of the swords of his brothers clutched in the hand of this fiend, blocking what would have been a killing blow.

Twisting, Sabata regained his footing and held his sword awkwardly in front of him. The warrior may be fooled at first, but Sabata knew he was no swordsman. His death-dealing relied on stealth and terror, not strength and size. He was athletic, but had no skill with melee weapons. The longer this fight lasted, the leaner the odds of him coming out alive.

He decided to work quickly.

* * *

"Fucking die!" was the hoarse cry that proved to be the last words the warrior would hear in this life. Sabata quickly moved behind the warrior as he struggled with the sand that had been thrown in his eyes a second ealier. The Dark Boy jumped swiftly onto the man's back and slit his throat in a single move. 

The soldier fell without a cry.

Sabata stood for a moment, gathering himself. He pushed the hair from his eyes, wiped away the blood and the tears covering his face. His sword fell to the ground with a clatter. He forced himself to climb up to where the Gun del Hell lay, glittering in the light of the emerging moon.

Exhausted, wounded, and with the effects of the terror of battle still lingering, he gathered up the gun and disappeared, leaving a valley littered with bodies and washed in blood.


End file.
